


Sakura Trick-Zombie edition

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Zombieland Saga- Alternate Universes and Stories [2]
Category: Zombieland Saga(Anime), 桜Trick | Sakura Trick
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Human Yuu, I AM SORRY, Lesbian zombie idols, Not, Weird Fluff, Zombie Haruka, but it is still there, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Yuu and Haruka never met in high school again. Yuu was really worried about Haruka, until one day she goes on one concert.Some spoilers for the first episode of Zombieland Saga.





	Sakura Trick-Zombie edition

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, I got this idea after watching the first episode of Zombieland Saga. The MC really looked similar to Haruka from Sakura Trick, and then I wondered what the story would be like if I merged this two series. So this is what happened.
> 
> I of course don't own either Sakura Trick nor Zombieland Saga, they belong to people who know themselves.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

Yuu wasn't really in the mood for going to the concert, but she went because of her friends. They have been talking about this group for a long time, praising their music, singing and choreography. She was also a bit curious to hear how they sound like, even if she didn't really want to go. 

Ever since Haruka stopped going to school, Yuu just couldn't bring herself to laugh as much as she did. The blond haired girl was really worried for Haruka and she missed her a lot. Only when Haruka wasn't near her anymore, Yuu started to understand how much she needed her, and she also understood her feeling for Haruka more. The pink haired girl was Yuu's best friend, but she was also more than that... or she could have been if she hadn't suddenly disappeared without a trace. 

After zombies started to appear, there was panic for some time. But the government succeeded in isolating the virus and zombies that were infected, making it possible to live a normal life again.

They also found out that some zombies could become conscious again, and they were almost human (expect of course, that they couldn't die). The exchange started between the humans and zombies, soon making it possible for some of them to travel between two regions. Many zombie actors, bands and scientists were becoming famous even outside the zombie world, and the same could be said for humans.

There still existed a stigma between human and zombie love, but it was soon becoming more and more accepted by the day. This group was one of the up and coming zombie groups, that still didn't have a band name, but it had a reputation for being good at their job. They mixed many genres in their songs, and they had a unique sound to them. At least that is what Yuu had heard.

Coming into the club, Yuu could see that it was packed. It was so crowded that Yuu couldn't move or she would get a hit by someone's hand or shoulder. She was starting to regret coming here, until her friends brought her some alcoholic drink, and after drinking it, she felt a little better. Not by much, but at least she didn't have an urge to scream and run outside while hitting everything in her sight.

The band had finally got on stage, so Yuu turned around to look at them perform. But then she saw the main singer, and her heart skipped a beat. It was a uncanny resemblance between this girl and Haruka, that Yuu thought she was imagining her. When she asked her friends, and got the same answer, at that moment she knew what she was seeing was real. 

Throughout the whole concert, Yuu's eyes were only focused on Haruka's clone that was standing on the front of the stage. She wasn't even listening to what they were singing, she was just mesmerized by the sight of her. After the concert, she knew what she had to do. Saying goodbye to her friends, Yuu ran toward the back stage with the purpose to talk to the singer and finding out what was happening.

It was not an easy feat to do, but Yuu was determined as she never was before, and slipping out of the guards grasp, she ran through the hallway, where she hoped she would find Haruka. In the distance she saw Haruka's figure, so she shouted with all her strength:" HARUKA! WAIT!". Stopping abruptly the girl turned around, her eyes widened in surprise. Yuu just stopped before her, trying to catch her breath, while the girl took a step forward. 

Jerking her head up, Yuu asked quickly, adrenaline still going through her:" Haruka, do you remember me? It is me Yuu. I was your best friend in middle school". Yuu looked at Haruka with hope in her eyes, but Haruka seemed nervous and anxious by Yuu's presence. Yuu felt her heart break, and her tears started to fall, while she brushed them off, but they continued to fall.

 

"Haruka, please tell me you remember, please!", Yuu pleaded, grabbing Haruka by her arms, and Haruka stiffened because of Yuu's sudden touch. Turning her head and lowering her gaze on the floor Haruka told her:" Sorry, I do not know who you are". The other band members circled Yuu and Haruka, and by their gazes, Yuu knew she was unwanted.

Letting go of Haruka's arm, Yuu took a step back, tears still falling across her face, and whispered:" I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I will go now", and she ran as fast as she could. She thought she heard Haruka call for her, but at that moment she didn't care. The only thing she wanted to do is run away as far as she could from this band, from Haruka, and never, ever see her again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately her wish was not granted. For some reason Haruka tried to find her again and apologize for her ignorance. And she always called her on her concerts, she wanted to hang out with her, she even befriended her classmates. And Yuu got to know better Haruka's band members. She didn't want any of it, but Haruka was merciless and didn't want to leave her alone.

Actually she was now called Sakura, but she only let Yuu call her Haruka, for some reason. Yuu wasn't sure if she should thank her or curse her. And so she was stuck with Haruka, and she just couldn't let her go again. Even if she wasn't her Haruka, to think of losing her again, Yuu didn't have that much strength.

And even if she knew that her feelings could never be returned, and that Haruka would never remember Yuu again, she decided to be happy with was she has, and she started to call Haruka friend yet again. Also getting free tickets and a pass backstage wasn't bad either. Haruka sometimes even asked her to help with writing some songs or music, and Yuu sometimes asked Haruka to help her with her homework.

Yuu was content with it, and she wouldn't change it even if she could. But things slowly started to change in Haruka, as she slowly started to remember her past and to be more aware of her feelings for Yuu.

 

**Months later**

Yuu was waiting for Haruka, near the door that was backstage, and she was slowly drinking her tea, from a plastic cup. Seeing the door open, and Haruka exiting, Yuu ran to the stairs and jumped before Haruka, giving her a big smile in greeting. "Hey', she said and extended her hands in hope for a hug. Haruka returned her smile, putting the instruments down and moved in for a hug. 

They stayed that way for some time until Haruka broke the hug off, turning around and picking her instruments up. Yuu pouted, but didn't say anything, moving to stand beside Haruka, and they both moved forward, starting to walk in silence.

After some time, the silence was broken by Yuu, who asked:" Was the concert successful?". Haruka nodded and smiled, turning her head toward Yuu;" Yeah, manager thinks it was successful and I do agree with him". Yuu just nodded in response and the silence continued, until they came to Yuu's house that was near the place where Haruka performed.

"When are you going back to Zombie York?", the blond haired girl asked. "I don't know, maybe next week or longer. I haven't really asked", the pink haired girl shrugged and looked at Yuu with longing. That look made Yuu's stomach fly, and her mouth dry, but she shook her head and collected herself enough to bow and turn around to her house.

"I will miss you", Haruka told her, which made Yuu stop. She wanted to turn around, jump into her embrace and kiss her so much, but she couldn't. Their friendship would crumble then, and if she loses Haruka again, she wouldn't know what to do with herself anymore. So she forced herself to continued forward, coming close to the door of her house.

Then she felt someone tug her hand, and soon she lost her balance and fell on someone's body, turning around to see who it was. Haruka's cold hands embraced her closer, and she was looking down on her face, with determination in her eyes. Yuu gulped and tried to fight her way out, but she didn't succeed, still glued to Haruka's cold body.

When Haruka's face started to come closer, Yuu's heart fastened it's pace, and Yuu found out she was out of breath. Feeling Haruka's cold lips on her's she lost all semblance of control, and her mind shattered in million pieces. Returning the kiss she closed her eyes, and the world disappeared before her. She could only feel Haruka's lips on hers, Haruka's hand on her hips.

Both of them distanced themselves, when they needed some air to breathe (or at least Yuu), and when Yuu looked at Haruka again, she saw a shit eating grin meant for her, and she heard Haruka say with an air of amusement:" So, Yuu want to come to my apartment?". Laughing at her boldness, Yuu couldn't do anything else but agree. She could never resist Haruka.

 

**Next morning**

"When did you start to remember?', Yuu asked, moving closer to Haruka in the bed. Haruka smiled at her, and put a hand over her, tugging her closer, and putting her chin near Yuu's head. "These couple of days, I had a lot of headaches and pictures from my past. But the real moment I remembered everything was when I kissed you. I understood then how much you mean to me, and how much you were important to me".

Yuu lowered her head, but Haruka could still see the blush that appeared on her face, making her giggle. "It's stupid to hide I see you", Haruka said and brushed her fingers through Yuu's hair. "That doesn't matter", Yuu answered, still trying to hide her blush.

"Do you want to know what happened to me?", Haruka asked, looking out of the window, her face not showing any emotion. Yuu nodded and listened intently. "I was preparing for school and I got out of my house, when the truck hit me, making me fly in the air until I flopped on the ground. After that I remember waking up in a house full of zombies, and running from there I stumbled upon a policeman who shot me, making me lose my consciousness".

"The next time I woke up, the man who became our manager, told us his plan to make us idols so we could save Saga. And from then on we started to work together and that is how we came here", Haruka finished, letting out her breath, and her shoulders relaxed. Yuu put her hands around Haruka, hugging her close and Haruka kissed her on the forehead.

"I am sorry all that happened to you", Yuu said, but Haruka brushed it off with:" It doesn't matter now, I am just glad I got to meet you again. I missed you, oh so much", Haruka confessed. Yuu laughed at that and said:" Yeah, I missed you a lot too. And also I love you".

"I love you too", Haruka answered, kissing her on the forehead again. They stayed that way for some time in silence, until Haruka's phone rang and she picked it up, talking for some time until she turned to Yuu with a disappointed look. "You have to go, I suppose?", Yuu asked, quirking her eyebrow up. 

"Yeah, work calls you know how it is", Haruka got out of bed, and started to put some clothes on. "Have you decided how to call your band yet?", Yuu asked flashing Haruka an evil smile. Haruka shook her head, sighing:" Unfortunately no. I am voting for Zombie Girls".

"That's kinda self-explanatory, isn't it?".

"Yeah, but that is why I like it", Haruka now full clothed, returned to the bed and gave Yuu a kiss on the mouth and after saying their goodbyes, got out of the flat and went to her band.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So want to have a duet?", Haruka asked Yuu one day, while she was hanging out with her and the other band members. "What?", Yuu asked confused at Haruka's question. "I asked if you want to write a song together and sing it?". Yuu's eyes widened, but soon it was replaced by excitement and a small smile that grew on her face.

"Sure, when do we start?".

 

**Couple of days later**

It was the night of their performance and Yuu was nervous. She was walking around the club and greeted people who she knew. Those that knew she was going to perform wished her luck, and she thanked them. Hearing her name called, she got to the back stage and dressed up, waiting impatiently before going to the stage.

Haruka appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Relax, you shouldn't be so stiff". Yuu gave her a nervous smile and apologized. "It's fine. This is your first performance after all. It is normal. But really you shouldn't worry. I will be with you always, until you die". That made Yuu smile and she leaned into Haruka, feeling much better now. "I know".

All of them stood on the stage all of lights and eyes focused on them, and Haruka took the microphone and shouted:" We are here! Are you ready guys! We are going to start with our brand new song, that me and my girlfriend wrote, so be prepared for us to eat your brains!".

The music started and soon Yuu was lost in the rhythm. When her part came, she started to sing with all she got along with Haruka, who winked at her, making her blush.

 

_I am in love with a zombie girl,_

_I am in love with a human girl,_

_There are so many things that make us different_

_But also so many things that connect us._

_My body is cold,_

_Your body is hot,_

_My heart doesn't beat ,_

_While your does, but oh baby,_

_That doesn't mean I don't love you!_

_Oh that doesn't mean I don't love you!_

_Believe me baby, when I say I will be with you until you die_

_Until I die!_

_Because I do love! I may be a zombie, but I am not monster,_

_I am not a ghost, nor a vampire, but I am zombie, still that doesn't mean I don't love you!_

_That doesn't mean I don't love you!_

 

_I have all this feelings, I am cold and I am hot every time I see you,_

_And believe me baby when I say, I may be human, but I love you!_

_I can get hurt, and I can be complicated, but please believe me when I say_

_I do love you with all my heart, and I will love you to the grave!_

_To the grave!_

_I like you how you are, and you don't have to change for me,_

_because even if you are a zombie and I am a human, I still love you,_

_And I want to be with you!_

_I want to be with you._

 

_We will be together until we die, we love each other,_

_And we don't care what others think, because without the other, we cannot live!_

_I may be dead, but I would die without you yet again,_

_I may be alive, but without you I would die for sure,_

_And believe us when we say,_

_We love each other, because oh, yes,_

_We do love each other!_

 

_We guarantee it, we confirm it, we state it,_

_But if you need to hear it again,_

_Believe us when we tell you, we love each other,_

_Oh, yeah we love each other!_

_Believe us, believe us,_

_You can't do anything else but believe us!_

_Believe us!_

**Author's Note:**

> I stand by my statement. I don't know if they will retain their band name from the first episode, but if they don't I want them to be called Zombie Girls. Also already existing band Zombie Girl, don't sue me. I am just having some fun, and don't mean any disrespect, so please forgive me!


End file.
